crushes on kittens
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: AU where Carmilla gets trapped as a kitten only to be found by Laura. Laura looks after said kitten revealing some of her feelings about her roommate to the kitten. FLUFFY -oneshot .


**Authors note: Fluff. AU in which Carmilla is a kitten and Laura is crushing on vampires, based around episode 28 and the waltzing. **

* * *

Carmilla knew she shouldn't have drunk it, she should have ran when she'd heard footsteps but instead she shape shifted into the form she knew wouldn't make anyone suspicious. The only trouble she had was that she found that she couldn't regain her human form so now she was stuck as a small black kitten.

* * *

Laura was awoken by the sound of insistent mewing; rubbing her eyes she looked around confused. Her eyes began searching the room for the source of the noise but still she had no luck. The mewing was getting louder and her face was full of concern when she heard the whimpering. Finally her eyes fell towards the window.

Moving closer Laura's eyes widened when she saw a black kitten pawing at the window. Her face broke out into a huge grin as she opened the window to let the kitten in. Before she'd even reached over to grab the kitten it had bolted past her into the room. Shaking her head the girl closed the window making her way back to her bed.

As she neared the bed she saw that the kitten had already curled into a ball and was now lay on her yellow pillow. Slowly she sat down, trying her best not to disturb the kitten which she failed miserably causing the kitten to stir, slowly uncurling its' head to stare at the girl.

'Hey little guy, where did you come from eh?'

The kitten moved to sit beside the girl, tilting its head. Laura laughed softly at the kitten's behaviour before moving to stroke its' head. The kitten skilfully dodged Laura's hand, edging back graciously.

'You don't like people much do you kitty?'

Laura let out another laugh as the kitten began shaking its' little head. Laura smiled before patting the bed next to her hoping that the kitten would come back. The kitten strutted over to the girl and plopped down next to her thigh.

'We're not allowed pets at Silas, one of the many rules' Laura spoke to the kitten, hoping it would understand. The kitten let out a sad mew nuzzling its' head on Laura's thigh, the girl couldn't help but stroke the kitty who unlike before began purring sweetly and nuzzling its' head into the girl's hand.

'I wish I could keep you, you're such a cutie'

The kitten mewed more staring at Laura with wide eyes as she spoke.

'Don't look at me like that; it's against the rules'

The kitten hung its' head sadly and began slowly moving towards the window before Laura shot up.

'Okay, okay you can stay but if Perry finds out about this I'm going to need more than bear spray!' With that Laura scooped the squirming kitten into her arms, cradling it as she carried it towards her desk; carefully placing it down on the desk she took a seat in the computer chair.

'So little guy do you have a name?'

The kitten mewed at Laura before it started bouncing around on the keyboard. Laura watched shocked as the kitten began spelling out a name on the keyboard, once it had finished it launched itself into Laura's lap craning its' head to look at her.

* * *

Laura had just started her Lit paper, it would have taken less time but the kitten had not stopped mewing impatiently for the whole time. Laura had spent half an hour stroking the kitten's soft black fur before she decided to make a start on her essay. This was when the kitten had started running around the room rummaging in all of Laura's clothes.

'Mircalla stop that! You're going to get fur all over my clothes!'

To her dismay this only seemed to spur the cat on more as it began tugging at one of Laura's hats. Having had enough Laura ran over and hoisted the kitten up, plonking it down on the spare bed only to be met with angry hisses.

'Don't hiss at me Mir, I have to do work and you're very distracting'

At this Mircalla turned her head away from Laura, letting out an all too human sigh. Laura looked confused for a second, shaking her head to look at the kitten questioningly before returning to the computer with determination.

* * *

After completing a fair amount of her paper, Laura decided to take a break moving towards the sleeping kitten. Laura smiled as she took in her sleeping form. She was curled in a ball with her head tucked into her body and her eyes scrunched shut.

Tiptoeing over Laura gently scratched the kitten's ear smiling more when she received a soft mew in return. Mircalla stirred slowly, moving to stretch herself in Laura's lap. Laura sighed happily before settling herself on the bed the kitten lay against her chest.

Smiling at the kitten she began looking around the room realising that she was in her roommate's bed. Her roommate who hadn't come back in days. Suddenly she felt concerned, her brows furrowing as she thought about her roommate. Sensing a change in Laura's body language, Mircalla softly pawed at her chest to gain Laura's attention.

The girl looked down at Mircalla before sighing again causing Mircalla to frown slightly, looking at Laura with confused little eyes. Laura met the kitten's eyes before she began talking to her.

'I'm fine Mir, don't look so worried'

The kitten faced her with a look of disbelief, one that if Laura had been concentrating hard enough she would have recognised as the famous look her roommate gave her way too much. Sighing she continued.

'Okay, okay it's my roommate okay?'

Receiving a curious look from the kitten she began to elaborate.

'Her name's Carmilla and she's not come back from her...ummm...'

She looked at the kitten quickly trying to think of an excuse before realising that she was infact talking to a kitten so she could be honest.

'Well she's a vampire so she went on a hunt for blood and well...she's not come back. I've been calling but she's not answering and I'm kind of worried,' the kitten was just sat watching the girl speak, entranced by the girl's words.

'I know what you're thinking, she's a vampire who can fend for herself but with everything with her mum and all the baggage she has I'm still concerned.'

The kitten had perked her ears up at this point hanging off of every word. Laura turned to look at the kitten, who she'd swore was almost smirking at her causing her to laugh at her stupidity.

'As...As a roommate of course, Carm is my roommate and I'm just concerned but only because she's my roommate. Stop looking at me like that, it's true. Carmilla and I are just roommates.'

Again the kitten looked at her with narrowed eyes clearly not believing a single word the human had said.

'Okay maybe we're friends, maybe I don't know. Carmilla's...well she's very ummm broody I guess is the right word?'

The kitten's eyes had narrowed once again as she mewed sharply at the comment.

'Mircalla shush, she is broody and rude, so damn snarky.' She paused thinking about the vampire before she continued 'but she's also kind and funny and so brave, she just hides it really well, but not from me, I can see past her obnoxious layer, I know she's really just a big old softie.'

Mircalla smiled at Laura before curling herself into Laura's chest as she purred gently.

...

They lay content for some time before Laura whispered something to Mircalla.

'Can I tell you a secret Mir?' Receiving a soft mew from the kitten she pulled her closer.

'I think I like Carmilla, as more than a friend. Do you think she likes me too?'

Mircalla let out a series of soft mews, nuzzling her head into the crook of Laura's neck and they fell asleep like that.

* * *

When Laura awoke she found that the kitten was nowhere to be found but as she moved she felt a weight on her chest. Looking down she saw that lying against her chest, fast asleep was Carmilla. Her hair covering her face as she rested against Laura's chest. Laura looked confused as she took in the form of her sleeping roommate, moving her hands down she nudged the girl lightly receiving a groan in response as Carmilla swatted her hand away.

Laura tried again shaking the girl with a bit more force. At this Carmilla opened her eyes and began to snap at the girl.

'I don't know who you are but if you wake me like that again I swear I'll...oh Cupcake it's you, sorry I thought you were someone else'

'Clearly and I hate to break it to you Carm but you're lying on my chest!'

Carmilla jumped up quickly, muttering an apology under her breath. Laura just smiled in response shrugging her off before she got out of the bed herself.

'So, ummm...when did you get back Carm?'

'I returned in the night, to find you asleep in my bed cutie'

Laura looked sheepishly at Carmilla before trying to explain about the kitten and the cuddling which amused Carmilla. She laughed as she heard that Laura had played with the kitten and she couldn't help but mock the girl as she rambled on about her night.

'Hate to break it to you Cupcake but there was no kitten when I came back. Maybe you're delusional, must be all these cookies'

'I am not delusional! There was a kitten, she was small and jet black with little paws.'

'Whatever you say sweetheart'

'Eugh you're just eugh, you know' and with that Laura stomped into the bathroom muttering about annoying grumpy vampires.

Carmilla smirked to herself, taking one last look at Laura she moved to sit on her own bed, grabbing a book from her anthapology class.

_Yes cupcake, I know._


End file.
